My New Strange Family
by RobinGirlTheSecond
Summary: Tim Drake is adopted by Bruce Wayne and learns new things about his new Family.
1. Chapter 1

Tim never thought in his wildest dreams that he would be adopted, and not just by anyone. This anyone happens to be Bruce Wayne.  
Billionaire and owner of Wayne industries. It was a great day for Tim.

After leaving the orphanage, he felt a big sense of relief. A Black limo pulled up to the sidewalk.  
'I can get used to this' Tim thought.

"Timothy, you must know. I have Four other children just like you. There all adopted, and I love them all equally. I don't want you to feel that I'm favoriting any of my children,"Bruce told Tim.  
"I understand, Mr. Wayne," Tim said.  
"Don't call me that, ether call me Bruce or Father, but ,"He paused."Big no."

They entered the limo and Tim looked around. 'Wow' he mouthed.  
five others occupied the limo.A blond, and three raventts.  
'I thought he had four?' Tim thought to him self.

"Hi, I'm Stephanie, call me Steph," The blond greeted.  
"Hello, I'm Cassandra, call me Cass if you like," Cassandra said with a smile.  
"I'm Jason, jay for short,"Jason said.  
"Timothy, That over there is my biological son Damian. He isn't so social as the others," Bruce tells him.  
"Timothy, My name is Richard Grayson,"Richard said.

Tim hadn't expected to have meet his new siblings so soon. There all so nice to him, well maybe not Damian. He didn't say a single word.  
Maybe there's something hes hiding. He should probably ask Bruce, or maybe Richard.

There had been a few stops before they reached the Wayne manor.  
A majority of the things were for Tim.

When he walked in the manor he felt this over whelming happiness.  
Tim had a big smile on his face. Richard stood next to him and put his hand on Tim's shoulder. He jumped.

"I felt the same way,"Richard told him.  
"You said your last name was Grayson?"Tim asked.  
"Yeah, it is. I have Wayne at the end. So my name is Richard Grayson Wayne," He explained.  
"What about Damian?"  
"Lil'd? His whole name is Damian Alexander Al Ghul Wayne." Tim stood in shock.  
"Like Ra Al Ghul?" Tim asked.  
"Yep, our Damian is a prince, but he refuses to go back and claim his tittle. I wouldn't blame him."Richard said.  
"Is that why he's here?" Tim asked.  
"Yeah," Richard said.

Richard left Tim in the foyer alone.

* * *

It was about nine thirty at night. Tim sat in his room staring at the window. He blinked a few time's, He was happy on the outside just showed a bored expression.  
Tomorrow, Will be hell.

* * *

**Few things I'll explain. Damian is a prince back home, because the League of Assassins take over. Talia is made Queen. The reason Dick is being called Richard is because Tim doesn't know that they call him that. The ages between them is Dick is 17, Jason and Cass are 15  
Steph and Tim are 14 and Damian is 10. I didn't want to make them adults cause all the fun is killed. :P plus its easier to start drama between them. Damian isn't a little meany to Tim yet. I threw in Alexander in Damian's name because of the comic.**

**So r&r if you like. **


	2. Chapter 2

Getting along with Damian was the least of Tims worries. School was more of the issue. All his new siblings attended Gotham Academy. He didn't want to switch schools ,but he didn't want to deal with everyone bothering him. 'I seriously don't know what to do about this' He'd worry about this in the morning. For now sleep is all he needs.

Damian sat in his bed, hugging his knees to his chest. His heart felt broken. He'd only been away from his mother for three months. At this point he felt he'd never go home. The only thing that helped is that he was presented as Damian Wayne. Not Damian Alexander Al Ghul Wayne. That would have caused an issue with the press. Adding more unnecessary stress isn't good for a ten year old.

* * *

"TIMOTHY! GET UP!" Jason yelled outside his door.

From the other side of Tim's door, he could hear Richard scolding Jason for being rude. Then he hear Cass. Cassandra opened the door and Tim pretend to be asleep. Cassandra sat on Tims bed and shook him lightly.  
"Hey, Timothy, Wake up. You got school," She said in a soft voice.

Tim lifted his head and pushed aside the covers. Cass got up and headed for the door." We leave in twenty minutes, Okay? Don't take long alfred does not accept being tardy," She left.  
Tim looked through the bags that had been set in his room. It all had his clothes and some new ones. He figured to wear his old clothes. It would attract less attention to him.

Tim ran outside to the limo. Everyone had uniforms on except Tim.  
"Right Timothy attends a different school," Steph said.  
'seems she forgot' he thought."Yeah, Gotham high isn't as nice as Gotham academy."Tim said.  
"Its okay Tim," Jason said."It's okay if I call you Tim?"  
"Yeah its fine."

* * *

School would have been good. If Alfred hadn't pulled up in front of the school. I hope that I didn't attract any attention.  
Tim opened the door. 'I could have dreamed.'

Tim exited the limo and look at the ground. 'Don't look up, don't look up, Tim don't look up' Tim lifted his head for a second. 'WHY DID I LOOK UP?' A boy much bigger than him grabbed him by his shirt collar.

"Hey Drake,"The boy said.  
Tim didn't say anything.  
"Who did you beg to bring you to school in that nice limo?"He asked.  
"My father," He mumbled."Speak up Drake."  
"My father," Tim said louder.  
"Did you forget? You have no father-" The boy was cut off.

Jason had appeared from behind him.

"Who are you?" The boy asked rudely.  
"Let my brother go," Jason said.

The boy dropped Tim. He turned to jason.  
Clearly he was much taller than Jason, but to everyone else Jason was the scarest out of the both of them.

"Who do you think you are kid?" He asked.  
"Jason Todd, the kid thats murdered sixteen people and has been expeled from every school in Gotham. Plus son of Bruce Wayne and you?" Jason wore a devilish smile.

The boy was about to cry. The other kids took steps back. "Sorry Drake!"  
"What?"Jason asked.  
"Tim, Tim Sorry!"  
"From now on, leave my little brother alone," Jason said."Bye Tim see you later."

Jason left and Tim stood there dumbfounded. 'Note to self, jason is the dangerous one and can scare the living shit out of anyone.'

Other than this morning, school was great thanks to Jason no one bothered him, or picked on him. Tim seriously loved his new family.

* * *

He jumped into the limo with a big smile.  
Richard just smiled back. "Good day at school?"  
"Awesome day,"Tim responded.

Damian had this sad look. As always. He stayed laying on Richards shoulder.

"Damian, how was school?"Richard asked.  
"Shitty, anymore questions Grayson?" Damian answered.  
"Yes, hows your grades?"  
"4.00 average, Won the presidents award and honor role," he answered."Drake, careful with who you have Todd scare."**  
**"Eh?" Tim looked at him confused.****

The ride back was awkward.

* * *

**Let damians rudeness begin! well ,next chapter. These boys and their language.**

Tim: Damian i hate you. Stupid *****************************************************************  
Damian:...********************************************************************  
Me: language men, Language!  
Damian: :D  
Tim: :P  
Me: rude *****


	3. Chapter 3(midnight snacks)

Tim swore Damian hated him. Over the last few days Damian non stop bugging him, telling hateful things. He hadn't told Richard because he just figured Damian was just like that, but no He was only rude to him.

"Hey, Richard," Tim said.

"Hm? What's up Timmy?" Richard asked.

"Damian been kinda rude," Tim hesitated when he said rude.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, he hasn't exactly been nice to me. He keeps telling me hateful things. I tried telling dad ,but I haven't seen him," Tim explained.

"I'll see what I can do Tim. Anything else?"

"Yeah just one more thing, who's the oldest out of all of us?"

"You're looking at him,"Richard smiled.

"But I thought Cass was the oldest,"Tim said.

"Yeah that happens a lot, Cass is only 15 and I'm 17, Creepy right?"  
"Way."

* * *

It was about midnight, and Tim skipped out on dinner and supper. He threw off his covers and walked to the kitchen.  
Tim walked in and a person sat on the island eating cake batter mixed with strawberry.  
Damian looked at him and turned away. He shoveled more of the ice cream in his mouth.  
"Isn't it a bit late for ice cream Damian?" Tim asked pulling out a hot pocket.  
"Who asked you?" Damian rudely said.

"Why are you so r-" Richard walked in just as Tim stopped.

"Fat asses,"He smiled.

"I'd be one to talk," Jason said coming in from the doorway.

Jason sat next to Damian. Richard sat down on the other side of the youngest Wayne. Richard stole his baby brother's spoon and ate some of his ice cream.

"Why must you eat my food?" Damian asked.

"Because I can," Richard said.  
The microwave beeped and Tim grabbed his snack and stood with his arms on the island. He took a quick bite.  
"Is this usual?" Tim asked.

"Yeah sometimes even Dad comes and we just sit here talking till he sends us to bed," Richard says as he shovels more of the frozen dairy treat in his mouth.

"If you wanted some go get yourself a spoon and serve yourself some," Damian said taking back his spoon.

"You're no fun Dami," Richard grabs his own spoon from his drawer.

"Pft Dami," Jason said with a slight chuckle.  
"Hahahah, Jay bird," Damian smirks.

"Baby bird!" Jason says back to him.

"Bird?" Tim questioned.

The three looked at each other. They whispered and Jason smacked Damian on the head.  
Tim just looked around and took more bites out of his snack.

"Are you three done yet?"

Bruce stood with his arms crossed and dressed in black pajamas. Richard laughed loudly. Cassandra opened her door and shouted at him telling him to be quiet. Surprisingly that the fact her room was away from his location.

"I suggest you two," He pointed at the two oldest males.  
"You both stay here I need to talk to you two." He ordered.

Jason and Richard made little Ooooo's as they left.

Once they were out of sight he turned to the two boys.

"I want to know exactly why you two can't get along,"He said

"Well," Tim started off.

It's my fault," Damian said. keeping his head down

"What's the issue with him?"

"I haven't really been on good terms with anyone," He admitted.

"Timothy do you have any issues with Damian?"

"Just him not being nice to me," Tim said.

"That's fine you can go back to bed," Bruce said.

Tim left, and hope things would change between he and Damian.

_Why do I hear so much noise?_  
The sound became more and more loud. Then it became slow and steady.  
_What the?_

Damian jumped out of bed and down to the main hall.  
_Should have known._  
The self played piano had been turned on somehow.  
_Pennyworth._  
He walked back upstairs and into the loft with the rest of his siblings.

* * *

**Sorry for the super late update. Umm all I can say as an excuse is I had no type of idea to keep writing this. The whole kitchen thing is because last night i walked into the kitchen and ate ice cream. :D Yeah I know it a short chapter. Please review.**


End file.
